Happy New Year, Gajeel!
by GaiaWndr
Summary: "A kind of insane love which was about to explode inside me; I could not contain myself. Needed to let him know that I loved him with all my heart and soul, unconditionally."


**Hello everyone! That's my first Gajevy fanfic, hope u enjoy it. And sorry for any mistake, I'm not a fluent English speaker D: xxxx**

* * *

Sitting on the roof of Fairy Hills, I was observing the starlit sky of the last night of the year. Within a few minutes, the spetacle of fireworks would begin in the square. The fireworks were a way to celebrate the arrival of the new year; a tradition in Magnolia, my city. And certainly, the roof of the place where I lived was one of the best options to watch the show; you could see all the square through there.

My winter clothes were not warm enough for me and thanks to the inexhaustible source of heat at my side, I could keep me comfortably warm. After noticing that I really trembled incessantly, Gajeel pulled me close to him and I settled on his chest.

After that, neither of us even say a word and, somehow was comfortable feel the warmth of his body just listening to the sound of his heart beat so breathtakingly fast; so accelerated as mine.

And admiring the beauty of the stars in that very special moment for me, I thought about how good year I haved, even with so many, -seemingly-, impossible battles. But in the end, everything was fine. We're all okay and we could had the opportunity to eagerly wait for a new year. And I felt happier than ever to be able to expect the fireworks with him, and only him, the man that I loved like nobody else... Even though I had never told him that with all those letters. But maybe that would change.

"Levy, what time is it?" -Gajeel asked when we could hear some yelling from the square. It was amazing that we could hear it being so far from the rest of the city!

I pulled out the clock carrying in the pocket of my jacket.

"Look, Gajeel!" - I exclaimed, feeling so excited that I could have jumped from the roof in that second. -"There are only thirty seconds to midnight!"

Oh my God. Thirty seconds. Exactly thirty seconds.

Still leaning against his chest, I put the clock in front of us so we both see the seconds hand advancing faster and faster.

Twenty seconds.

And now, ten seconds.

In sync with the shouts from the square, we did the countdown; in whispers. And every second left behind, my heart just was beating most accelerated.

"G-Gajeel." – nervously, I turned my red face to his.

"Hum?" -he lowered his head.

Come on, Levy! – I told myself- You can do this, you can do this!

But I just could not undo the knot in my throat. Unable to use words, kissed him fervently depositing all the love I had for that iron mage. A kind of insane love which was about to explode inside me; I could not contain myself. Needed to let him know that I loved him with all my heart and soul, unconditionally. The first fireworks appeared in the heavens, followed by so many others. We were officially on the first of January.

"I-I love you!"- I spoke it loud and clearly, using all the air from my lungs – "I love you, Gajeel!"

Okay, now I really could jump off the roof.

He seemed in shock, still as a statue. I could not to blame him; it had been too sudden.

But before I could realizing, Gajeel involved me tightly in his arms and pulled me into an intense, hot kiss; his tongue was moving synchronously with mine. Automatically, my arms ended up around his neck. I had to admit: I felt surprised. In a good mode.

That lasted until the time when we were both without air to breathe. Nervous I laughed when we cease the kiss; Our faces were still glued together. He bit his lower lip and laughed too; we could hear the rapid beating of our hearts, feel the mismatch breath of each other.

"Happy New Year, shorty."

I smiled.

"Happy New Year, Gajeel."

And we kissed until the fireworks show was over, but it was not like we were missing something. Together, we made our own show. And I was happy. More than happy to be with the love of my life. Happy to have been braver than I ever thought than would be; declare love to someone is not easy! And happy for every moment that we would share together from then on.


End file.
